


Circulation

by Brim



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Content, and a tiny sprinkle of possessiveness, some weird beast metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Another hunt, another lonely night in Laurence's study.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Circulation

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline might be a bit iffy, I dont really know, but I try

_Darkness digs everywhere thinkable to arrive at last to the guillotine._

…

Cathedral Ward, with its high ground and even higher fences, boasted more safety than any area in the entirety of Yharnam. It was no coincidence that most important members of the church and society resided there – the gates were shut tight during nights of the hunt and were only opened with the cloth emblem carried by the captain of the Church hunters. 

_Sacrifices need to be made for the greater good._ Laurence told himself every time he saw the gates close. But the nights were getting longer and the hunts were growing harsher. Bigger and faster beasts were appearing and more men were dying to them. And that’s not even mentioning the disease…

 _Fear the old blood._ Master Willem’s warning echoed in his mind again and Laurence frowned. He may have been overly _eager_ with his use of the old blood, but ignoring it entirely was plainly ignorant and _foolish,_ considering how much they’ve achieved with it. It was man’s frailty and fears the poison that ate away at their will and flesh, not the blood.

Besides, were the hunters not proof enough that the old man worries too much? Idly he recalled Ludwig’s speeches about chivalrous knights of the old and how Laurence originally scoffed at him, but entertained his vision nonetheless. 

_Ludwig…_

Ludwig had proven himself more than just a helpful ally. The man was far from a brilliant scholar, but he was terrifyingly proficient in combat and organization. And with that mysterious blessing of his… Laurence dreaded to think about the state of the Healing Church and Yharnam itself would have been in, if it hadn’t been for Ludwig taking on the burden of leading the frontline against the Scourge and buying them the precious time needed for their research.

A hunter must hunt, but gone were the days where it was just a one-man army operating in the shadows. Now, there was structure, there was organization and the general population knew who the hunter represented. The Healing Church’s growth in power was thanks to the old blood and the church hunters, on whom the citizens of Yharnam relied on. While Ludwig led the church hunters, at the end of the hunt he went to Laurence to report, and with a satisfied smile, Laurence’s thoughts wondered off thinking about the haggard hound’s return to its master’s lap.

...His mind was getting too distracted. Loneliness was a terrible beast, and Laurence would be lying if he said that he didn’t experience its cold claws every now and then. Perhaps it was desperation and the need for distraction that drove his tender longing? It was not exactly something he put any real thought into until now.

There was a sigh and, after a moment or two of hesitation and thought, his chair scrapped against the old wooden floor when he pushed it back. Laurence leaned back in his seat.

He hadn’t done it in a while and hadn’t done it with anyone else in an even longer time. Being the vicar, his reputation and position prevented him from copulation. There was no strict decorum about it, but he didn’t want to handle whatever drama might arise if he went around fucking willy-nilly.

 _What would Ludwig do?_ The thought ignited something in him. Something deep and warm settled in his gut just imagining it. As chivalrous as Ludwig was, he was but a man, so surely carnal desires weren’t foreign to him. Perhaps it was also a way to relieve stress after a long hunt?

He unbuckled his belt and lazily his hand snaked into his pants. With an exploring touch he grasped himself, feeling entirely too sensitive to the smallest of caresses. It had really been too long.

Cloth shuffled, there was a bit of a struggle with his attire, and he gave himself a bit more freedom by unzipping his pants and untucking his shirt. With the ease of access he resumed – there was the touch of cold fingertips against flushed skin, but the contact was nonetheless pleasant. He felt as if he lit a bonfire.

Laurence closed his eyes. One hand moved to cover his mouth in order to stifle whatever indecent sounds his throat produced, while with the other he continued stroking himself at a steadily increasing pace. His blood rushed and the fire inside of him threatened to consume him. There was a ringing in his ears - his heartbeat was so loud that he thought that his heart was about to burst out of his chest. The church garb felt entirely too oppressive.

“Ludwig…” He breathed out his name in the empty room.

In his fantasy, Ludwig’s head was between his legs, pleasing him with the same devotion and zeal that he served the Healing Church, while Laurence’s hand was in his hair, guiding and caressing him. Ludwig may not have been the best when it came to negotiations and debates, but Laurence had so many ideas how he could put that warm tongue to good use. And Ludwig was good at following.

_“Laurence…” Pleadingly, Ludwig was looking at him and him only._

The moment flew by just as sudden as it appeared. Laurence bit his fist to muffle the groan as he came in his hand. He spilled forward and it dripped down on the floor, with a bit landing on his boots. Whatever euphoria he felt quickly passed and he cursed at the mess, reaching out for a clothed handkerchief to wipe himself.

After a few more sighs and curses, he finished the clean-up and threw away the handkerchief. The warmth and daze he felt from earlier was long gone and his head was a lot clearer. He knew he’d done a terribly selfish thing, however there was no one else in the room to judge him but himself and Laurence had gotten used to silencing whatever doubts troubled his mind.

Absentmindedly, he looked out towards the window. There was the faint fire of torches and streetlamps in the distance, but otherwise Yharnam was quiet.

…

“Laurence?” There was the light weight of a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

Laurence snapped awake so suddenly that if it wasn’t for his torso’s weight leaning on the desk and the stiff arms folded underneath his head as a makeshift pillow, he would’ve tumbled over and fallen off his seat.

“Ludwig…” The vicar blinked, momentary shock quickly fading away as he looked up to the Holy Blade and leaned back on his seat, sitting up from the previous slouch. He was in his study, still, and the sun outside the window was slowly climbing up the sky from the distant horizon. “You’ve returned from the hunt.”

“Yes.” Ludwig was beside him with a worried expression. There were dark circles under his eyes –an ever-present sight in the aftermath of the nightly beast hunts. “I apologize for barging in, but when I heard no reply, I got worried.”

Laurence’s head tilted slightly to the side. He still felt dizzy from sleep.

“How goes the hunt?” He quickly diverted and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. There was faint memory of what he’d done the previous night…but he quickly dispelled the memory and composed himself.

“The beasts in the outskirts of Old Yharnam worry me.” Ludwig explained. “But with the help of a few hunters, Gehrman’s namely, we’ve managed to push them away.” _For now._

“Good, good.” Laurence’s words rang hollow and he nodded his head slowly. Joint operations were a rarity and it would mean that despite Ludwig’s words of reassurance, the situation was far graver than any of them thought previously.

But that worry was far from his mind at presence. Instead, his gaze focused back to Ludwig, whose expression returned to one of worry. They started at each other in silence for a few moments until it finally broke.

“Laurence.” Ludwig started, carefully. “You should rest.”

“Pot calling the kettle black.” Involuntarily, the vicar’s lips quirked into an amused smile before the amusement quickly disappeared. He sighed. “While I do appreciate your concerns, I am fine, Ludwig.” Ludwig opened his mouth to argue, but Laurence spoke before he could say anything. “The hunt is more than enough, you needn’t worry about anything else.”

Ludwig purses his lips disapprovingly, but whatever disagreements he had, he choose not to voice them.

“Alright then.” He said in defeat and took a few steps back. Laurence rolled his shoulders, feeling entirely too stiff, rather than refreshed from the “nap”. He hadn’t fallen asleep on his desk since he was still one of Master Willem’s meager followers and the recollection of which caused his thoughts to trail off with various, different possibilities again.

The sudden, low noise of something _growling_ pulled him back from his daydreaming. The faint colour of embarrassment dusted Ludwig’s cheeks, to which the vicar said nothing and just chuckled. That caused the redness’ on Ludwig’s cheeks to brighten.

“Go eat.” The vicar said plainly.

_A bit like a beast._

“Yes.” Ludwig answered with a courteous cough. “There was hearty horse stew before the hunt…but yes, the night was long and I intended to rest after I gave my report.”

 _And dutiful to a fault_ , Laurence thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know what happened,  
> in any case, thank you for reading, I deeply appreciate your feedback!
> 
> I hope it laurences hypocrisy about thinking that ludwigs kind of like a beast is evident considering the whole, pining jacking off thing  
> (back to trying to clear the dlc)


End file.
